


Of Evil Kisses and Magic Carpet Rides [Art]

by cesibear



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cesibear/pseuds/cesibear
Summary: She never wanted to be the savior. The only times she didn't feel like being the savior was a burden was when she was saving Regina's life and she didn't care if she had to do it over and over again.





	Of Evil Kisses and Magic Carpet Rides [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Veronica1986](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica1986/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of evil kisses and magic carpet rides: we were bound to be together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247463) by [Veronica1986](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica1986/pseuds/Veronica1986). 

Enjoy! Read the fic!

**Author's Note:**

> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Of evil kisses and magic carpet rides: we were bound to be together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247463) by [Veronica1986](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica1986/pseuds/Veronica1986)


End file.
